


Peep In At The Queer Things

by flowerfan



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Established Relationship, Flirting, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:28:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25790614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowerfan/pseuds/flowerfan
Summary: London, even in August, is not supposed to be so bloody hot.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19





	Peep In At The Queer Things

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from Arthur Conan Doyle's _The Complete Adventures of Sherlock Holmes,_ and it inspired this series of 221B ficlets (each little fic is 221 words, with the last word starting with B).

London, even in August, is not supposed to be so bloody hot.

221B is disgustingly humid and airless, and yet John can not convince Sherlock to leave. “It’s no cooler outside,” Sherlock says calmly from his sprawl on the couch.

“There could be a breeze,” John argues. “Anything is better than steaming ourselves in here.”

“You’re just making yourself more uncomfortable by going on about it.” Sherlock squints one eye open and looks at John. “At least take off your clothes.”

Sherlock is wearing only black briefs. The inappropriateness of this has already been debated. Sherlock won. It is infuriatingly hot out, after all.

John knows he could leave the flat by himself, of course. He doesn’t need Sherlock to come with him. But they’ve had a long week, topped off with a frighteningly close call, and he wants to stay close. 

“We could go out to dinner. Somewhere with air con.”

“And by the time we arrived, we’d be drenched in perspiration. Honestly, John, just sit still and you’ll feel better.”

John hadn’t even realized he was pacing. Suddenly inspiration strikes. “If we went out to eat, and got sweaty, we’d have to clean up afterwards.”

Sherlock opens both eyes, curious. “And?”

“I could blow you in the shower.”

Sherlock twists on the couch, aiming his gaze towards John. “Brilliant.”


End file.
